


Analyzing A Good Thing [Podfic]

by tinypinkmouse_podfic (tinypinkmouse)



Category: Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, M/M, Podfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-01
Updated: 2012-05-01
Packaged: 2017-11-04 16:04:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/395634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinypinkmouse/pseuds/tinypinkmouse_podfic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Obi-Wan is discontented, Maul is mocking, and they almost, but not quite, manage to communicate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Analyzing A Good Thing [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Analyzing A Good Thing](https://archiveofourown.org/works/45807) by [Carmarthen Juvenilia (Carmarthen)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carmarthen/pseuds/Carmarthen%20Juvenilia). 



Available for streaming at [tindeck.com](http://tindeck.com/listen/lkbh)

Download: [MP3](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/analyzing-good-thing) | 1.7 MB | 01:49


End file.
